Scared to sleep
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally slept bad last nights. She was tormented by nightmares. All of them had to do with a certain blonde. Austin noticed something is wrong with her. Can Austin help her?. Will Ally tell Austin where the nightmares are about? One-Shot


**This is an one-shot, i hope you guys like it! Say what you think please! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: sadly i don't own Austin and Ally :(**

_in a dream_

_I opened the door for Austin's House. It was quiet. No one was at home. "Austin?" I cried. No answer. "AUSTIN? Where are you? "again I got no answer. I walked in the living room. It was a gang. I saw blood lie on the floor. Wait? Blood? I followed the traces of blood. I was afraid. Because I saw more and more blood. I stopped by the by of Austin's room. Should i open the door? I dared not. I picked up vibrating the latch. I opened the door. I saw Austin in a puddle of blood. I ran to him and knelt down next to him. "No! AUSTIN! NO! Do not leave me! PLEASE! "I felt his wrist. No sign of life. Austin was dead. I started to cry hard._

_end of dream_

I woke up. I had sweated. I felt the tears roll down my face. I looked around and saw that I was lying in my own bed. I was relieved that it was just another dream. But the dream felt so real. I started to cry silently, to the idea that Austin would be dead. I looked at the clock. It was time to get to work. I was tired. I was kept awake by those dreaming about Austin. I didn't know what the dream meant. I only knew that I was very unhappy.

I walked into the sonic boom. I opened the shop. I was not concerned with the customers. I kept thinking about the dreams of Austin. It was weird. Where did it suddenly come from? I had no idea. After hours work I walked to the practice room. I ran to the piano and I came suddenly on an idea for a song.

**I'm in this fight, and I'm swinging  
And my arms are getting tired  
I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time  
I'm sinking in the sand , And I can't barely stand  
I'm lost in this dream , I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely**

**I try to be patient, but I'm hurting deep inside  
And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night  
And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home  
Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely**

**And I'm scared of being the only  
Shadow I see along the wall  
And I'm scared of the only heartbeat  
I hear a beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone  
I can't seem to breath when I am lost  
In this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely x2**

I cry at night, 'cause my baby's too far, to be by my side  
To wipe away these tears of mine, so I hold my pillow tight  
To imagine you, I'll stretch your hand looking for mine  
I'm lost in this dream , I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely

**And I'm scared of being the only  
Shadow I see along the wall  
And I'm scared of the only heartbeat  
I hear a beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone  
I can't seem to breath when I am lost  
In this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely x2**

**I need your break when nobody is around  
Cause I'm tired of this emptiness  
I think I'm drowing  
I can't be lonely  
Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely**

**And I'm scared of being the only  
Shadow I see along the wall  
And I'm scared of the only heartbeat  
I hear a beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone  
I can't seem to breath when I am lost  
In this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely x2**

I stopped when i realised that i had tears in my eyes. That nightmares had me deep. I was scared to sleep. This dreams i had for weeks now. And i was really broken. I was exhausted. I tried to keep my eyes open. But after several minutes I slept.

_Dream_

_I walked on the beach with Austin. Holding hands. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back with that smile, that makes you melt. That makes you fall in love with him. I looked at the sun, the sea, and the birds. I laughed, i was happy. Then i looked next to me, and Austin was gone. There was a empty spot next to me. I looked scared around the beach. No sign of Austin. I shouted his name. Again, and again. I started to panic. "Austin! PLEASE!" Then i saw him, on the road. In the car of some cheerleader. He waved at me and then he drived away. "DON'T LEAVE ME AUSTIN!" i screamed crying. _

_End of the dream_

I woke up crying loud. Then i saw two brown eyes. It was Austin. Austin looked at me worried. "Ally, what is going on? You where crying, and screaming my name!" I was embarrassed. "It.. it was nothing to worry about" i say between sobbing. "It doesn't look like 'nothing' alls, please tell me..." he gave me those puppy eyes that i couldn't resist. "I.. i had a nightmare..." i say softly. "What was it about?" he asked. "Ehmm, i.. it.. it was..." i couldn't say it. It was so hard. Also because the nightmares made me realise something. I was in love with Austin... "What Ally" he rubbed me back while waiting for me to anser. But nothing came out. I couldn't... I started to cry again. "Please..." he said once again. I took a deap breathe. "I had alot of nightmares this week. They were all about you..." i see, i didn't dare to make eye contact with him. "Me?" he asked. "Yes you Austin. Some were about you are dying, others were about you leaving me..." i mumbled. "Oh..." he said. He hugged me tight. "I will never leave you Alls, i love you!" Then i freaked out. I let go of him. Did he mean that in the friend-way, or in the love way. I knew he meant the friendway. then I remembered the dream about the cheerleaders. I started soft sobbing. I had forgotten that Austin was there.

"Why are you crying again?" he asked. I didn't know what to anser. He was so close, i could feel his breath on my lips. So close. "As friends..." i say disappointed. "No..." he said. "No?" i asked. "No..." he said again. Then he leaned in. He gave me a gentle kiss. I felt Sparks, love, peace... Firework (cliche right?) Then we pulled away. "Then i love you too" i say smiling

**So, this was the end. I hope you guys liked it. Please say what you think :)**


End file.
